


No Longer Me

by MaiaraZephyr



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Bad Poetry, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiaraZephyr/pseuds/MaiaraZephyr
Summary: I was inspired by R.H Shin's poetry and I guess I'm going to share it. I'm not the best at poetry but sometimes trying something new can open a door you never thought you could.
Relationships: None
Kudos: 1





	1. Invisible

Tear the skin away

untwine the nerves

Burn away

the muscles

clung to bones

pure white

calcium

with cuts and marks

designs engraved

words sliced

through the layers

Some so deep

others shallow

not heard often

But most

are shattered into pieces

bits missing

others misplaced

I look at my skeleton

fingers falling

into the words

Slut, Bitch

Bastard, Unwanted

Go to Hell

They hurt worse

than any knife

any burn

any cut

and still

I don't bleed.


	2. Zipper

We were more

to keep warm

We wear less

to keep cool

We cleanse

to be clean

and as we do

we are vulnerable

naked and barren

so scared

so terrified

of monsters

behind the curtain

but the monster

we should fear

are the blades

we hold near


	3. Shattered

Sticks and stones

breaks your bones

while words

shatter us whole


	4. Put Together

Edges come together

first,

find the corners

the stepping stones

walls then ceiling

then flooring

everything put together

everything set in stone

though the middle

is still empty

not a single piece

to be solved.

Days past

maybe months

It's coming together

in the end

it doesn't finish

pieces are missing

someone has taken them

my pieces I need

my puzzle is incomplete

my story full of holes

I look at it

and throw

it away


	5. Young Love

I needed you

to need me

I wanted you

to want me

I ran miles

climbed mountains

traveled in heat

suffered months

without you

I wanted to be

your little girl

but I was

a dollar sign in red

I named a state

after you

I broke my heart

because of you

and now you come

to me

asking for me

to want your support

I read your text

and answered

with silence


	6. Casey Lou Who

She's short

but when stretched out

she's taller than me

Her eyes are round

the color of chocolate

ears big

mouth wide

Her breath always stunk

But I was always

happy to see her

as she was

with me

At night

we cuddled

her nose at my feet

Her fur blending

into the dark

and her kisses

waking me in the light

her waggles

and wiggles

kept me afloat

I was thankful

to be around

for her

and her alone


	7. Tears

If tears

could leave scars

what would

be the point

of hiding

behind a smile?


	8. Short

Short hair

Short shorts

Short height

Short temper

"why are you this?"

"why are you that?"

I'm living

just to live

Being

just to be

That's the

short of

a long story


	9. Today

I wait in the shadows

I see its form 

Twisting and curling

Like a snake to its prey

It whispers and curses

Tears fall from its eyes

A hot burning hatred

It wears my flesh and bone

I can barely breath

Chattering in the background

I want it to go away

My knife is in hand

It curls up

Small and lifeless

I creep

And crawl

Ready to end the misery 

To give everything up

It’s too late

By the time I’ve raised my knife

It opens up

And I fall

Into blackness

Unending 

Their voices laughing

And happy

I want to join

I want to talk so badly

But cords wrap around my teeth

Pull them out

Tear at my gums

My tongue is dry

And my face is gone

I failed


	10. Soldiers

They fall

Quick

Painless

Their only sound

A small gasp 

A quiet scream

A choked feeling

It comes so fast

So soon

A tidal wave

Of thoughts 

None of them make sense

You were just happy

But how could you?

How could you be so sad

With just a few words

A few friends

Interacting

Having fun

And you watch

Distant 

Scared

What’s wrong with you?

Don’t you want

To fight?


End file.
